1st Chronicles: The Descendant of John Nara
by Porsche51688
Summary: After being evacuated from Earth, refugees on K2L face the new Pirate threat, and must once again flee for their safety. Sergeant Cornell Rice, organizer of the escape from Earth, is now in charge of Federation reinforcements to help delay the Pirate Raid
1. Introduction

Summary: 

After being evacuated from Earth, refugees on K-2L face the new Pirate threat, and must once again flee for their safety. Sergeant Cornell Rice, who organized the escape from Earth, is now in charge of Federation reinforcements to help delay the impending raid on K-2L. But the challenge he faces is much greater than he first imagined, as the Pirates prove to be too strong for the Federation, and as a result, many people, including Rice, are left behind on the foresaken planet. Now, he must find a way to elude the enemy, along with two other civilians, one of whom is a little girl who might just be the long awaited descendant of an Ancient Creator's Prophecy. Hunted by Armies, creatures, and even a hellbent Assasin who will kill the descendant at any cost, they must struggle to stay alive, and find a way off of K-2L before the Pirates send it into an eternal winter. A wholly comprehensive origin story, it not only tells the origin of Samus, but also the origin of the Space Pirates, the Metroids, the Galactic Federation, and the reason they fight one another. Also includes Adam as a rookie officer before he commanded Samus, and Weavel from Metroid Prime: Hunters.

Author's Notes:

First off, I just want to make sure you don't dismiss this as another cliche origin story. It is far more than that. It centers, not so much on Samus, but mostly on a collective group of people who share the same ideology, and sense of hope, that one day life will go back to the way it once was on Earth, before the Fall of Man. I try my best to stay within the continuity of the videogames, and I try to incorporate as many characters as I can. I used the encyclopedia entry for Metroid on to organize most of the coninuity conflicts. I also have written the story in Novel format with many intertwining stories and side conflicts. That doesn't mean its going to be as long as a novel though. You don't have the time to read it, and I don't have the time to write it. If I had to compare this story to something similar, or in the same style, I would say its written much like a Dan Brown novel. Dan Brown uses alot of suspense, mystery, and unconventional thinkiing to keep his reader's glued to the pages, like in the Da Vinci Code. So if you like saying "No way, I never thought about it like that!" then I think you'll like this story.


	2. Preface

The Descendant of John Nara 

Preface

For James, this day couldn't get any better. He got up today with a rejuvenated sense of purpose, ready to serve The Elder to the fullest extent of his ability, and was welcomed by the glorious sunshine that draped the settlement in a majestic glow. No one bombarded him with questions about what to do if the animals were eating the grains this morning, what to do if the rabbits had over multiplied, or how to handle a coup de taut of the chickens, and he was able to enter the Elder's chamber stress free, for the first time in years. It was indeed the best day in James' recent memory, and nothing on the planet could make it otherwise. If only he knew that in the Elder's head, a great storm was raging.  
Elder Ezekiel Chargon, the sole Chozo, and leader of the farming settlement on K-2L had a hard time organizing his thoughts this morning. Last night, he had a very powerful and lucid dream concerning the Creator's Prophecy. "The species will be defined by an individual who will bring about their own downfall, and an individual of the same bloodline but a mirror of the first who will bring about their redemption." Chargon lulled the prophecy over in his head. He knew the prophecy very well, and he knew what it meant, but, he didn't know why it was being brought to his attention at this very moment.  
"Beautiful day, isn't it sir?" James remarked with a grin. Chargon looked his assistant up and down. He seemed to be in higher spirits this morning. That was definitely a change, as he was usually the cynical type who was annoyed by everyone and everything. "I suppose" said Chargon. He looked out his tower window which had a perfect view of the entire settlement, and was the only building in the town which could see the main city far off in the distance. It was indeed a nice day. The past month had been characterized by sandstorms and overcast skies. "I certainly think so, sir" James said with a hint of arrogance as he walked over to the window. Chargon repeated the last line of the prophecy in his mind. "… an individual of the same bloodline, but a mirror of the first who will bring about their redemption." The last word remained echoing in the caverns of his mind. "Redemption." He looked over to his assistant. "James." he said calmly. "Yes, sir" he replied.

"What do you know about the Creator's prophecy?"

"Everything sir, I live and die by it."

"What if I were to tell you that the descendant were going to be coming here, to this very farming settlement later today?"

James wasn't sure how to answer the question. He respected Elder Chargon a great deal. He was, after all, the reason any humans on K-2L had anything to eat. But the response James had in his head was anything other than respectful, "I'd say you lost your mind old man." Instead, he decided to go with, "The very thought of it makes me excited, sir."

"Me too." Chargon returned.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Weavel had a hard time dodging anti-aircraft fire from the city. Although Federation reinforcements had not yet arrived, the Federation units based in the city were doing a good job of keeping the Pirates at bay. But he knew that wouldn't last long. It didn't matter though. The objectives of the Pirates were none of his concern. He had his own agenda to fulfill. After years of tracking and tracing and hours of research, he finally knew, without a shadow of a doubt where the descendant was hiding. And he had the added benefit of being the sole person who knew this information. After all this time of waiting and searching, he was finally just miles away from redeeming himself in the Pirates eyes. He knew this was the only thing that would do it too. He had done something so dishonorable, so despicable, that the Pirates would never allow him to become one of them ever again, unless he had the pulsating heart of the descendant in his hand. He was just minutes away from the city now. The taste of success was near.

* * *

The vibrations could be felt from all around. The Federation transport would shake with every shell of battery launched from the Pirate aerial units. Aircraft could be heard thundering by under and over the transport, but no one knew if they were allied or enemy craft in the windowless frigate. Sergeant Cornell Rice, could audibly hear the pilot requesting more air support, as two of the four Gunships that were escorting the transport had already been shot down. Rice was sitting near the airlock, anxiously waiting for the craft to finally land so that he could get off the flying deathtrap. An earth shattering explosion could be heard outside, and it was so loud that Rice knew it could have only been one thing, One of the Transports had been torn two pieces in mid-air, carrying at-least 150 Federation troopers to their deaths. Rice looked around at his 42nd Special Tactics Brigade of Galactic Federation Troopers. He wondered how many of them would die in the impending rescue effort on K-2L. 40? 50? 100 even? It wasn't at all impossible, and he had to be prepared for the fact that one of those could be him. He recalled when he had to rescue refugees just a few years ago from the oppression of the NSO on Earth. The execution was much more streamlined and many more people had a better chance of getting to safety than the poor souls on K-2L. This was partially due to the fact that there was better planning on the Federation's part, but also because of Rice's defection from the NSO. In addition, fighting other humans was much easier than fighting Space Pirates, who's weaponry was often far more powerful than that of the Federation's. 

But Rice was never to forget that mission. He personally helped more than a thousand people get to K-2L. He reminisced on one family in particular whom he became very close to. They came from the former North American zone on Earth. They were very hard to get to as their installation was one of the most heavily guarded. Rice was the one who personally rescued them from their living quarters, and escorted them to the transport, all the while fending off NSO peacekeepers, which was difficult in its own right as the woman was pregnant. After he got them settled in their new living space on K-2L, he kept in contact with them through video links. They called him all the time, and when their baby girl was finally born, he was practically there to see her grow up. They were the closest thing to a family that he ever had. He couldn't wait to see them again. Now it was just ironic that the place that was designated for the refugees' safety, was one of the most dangerous places to be in the galaxy.

Artillery fire ricocheted into the cabin of the transport. They left holes in the hull. Some of the men started gathering their weapons. They knew that when artillery fire started coming through the hull, it meant they were getting close. Rice tried listening in on the pilots transmissions, but it was getting increasingly harder to do as the sounds of explosions and weapon fire were almost deafening. "I need an air strike at the landing area to be cleared!" the pilot practically screamed in a fit of panic. They were definitely getting closer to ground level. More artillery fire poked holes in the side of the transport, this time hitting two of the troopers. Rice saw some of his men rush over to help them, but Rice knew they were as good as dead. If you're hit this early in battle, you almost deserve to die. The transport rolled dramatically to the right making some of the soldiers lose their balance. Rice could visibly see the pilot sweating from where he was standing. This was obviously his first combat duty. He picked the receiver up on the center console and cried into it, "The landing zone is still too hot. I need a carpet cleaning right now!" Rice got a little worried now. Carpet bombings were only to be called in when hostiles numbered in the thousands for the respective area. Perhaps the pilot was just getting ahead of himself. He felt the speaker in his helmet crack to life. "Sergeant Rice?"

"Rice here"

"This is Adam Malkovich, I'll be your uplink for the rest of the mission on Aerial command."

"What happened to George?"

"He was just called-in for field duty."

"How old are you son? You sound kinda young."

"20 sir, this is my first mission, but don't worry, I graduated with top honors from the Academy."

"Everyone graduates with top honors son, else they wouldn't have anyone to fight the wars."

"A morning of rookies." Rice thought. It made sense though. This was the first time in three years anyone had seen active combat. Negotiations had been going on with the upper echelons of the Space Pirate regime for the past ten years. But they just broke down when a new species had wiped out all life from SR-388, effectively bucking Pirate interpretation of the Creator's Prophecy. The pirates had been convinced for over 200 years now that the humans were the ones being spoken of in the prophecy. But since this new species just wiped out the entire human population on that planet, it made that interpretation kind of defunct. The last major campaign was the sanctuary efforts on Earth against the NSO. Now, hostilities against the pirates were resuming in full force with their first victims being the human settlement on K-2L.

"Well sir, I'll do my best to provide you mission info."

"Thanks son, I'm counting on you. Not like I have a choice in the matter anyway."

The thunder all around the transport grew to earsplitting proportions. Rice checked his assault rifle to make sure the shells were at full capacity. He laid one hand on the lever that opened the airlock. He motioned to all his troopers to get ready to deploy. He gestured for all of them to turn on their short range comm-links so that he could talk to them over the deafening noise. "We are going to be landing at the base of one of the residential towers. We are to search all the efficiencies and instruct all remaining civilians to head to the bottom for immediate evacuation. Make sure you tell them to take only what they can carry." The transport made some rough vibrations indicating that they had landed. The co-pilot got out of f the bridge and called out to Rice. "We've landed! Open the air---" but before he could finish the sentence a large projectile blasted through the hull and disintegrated his upper body in a spray of blood and gore. It was time to kill.

Rice pulled the lever , and before it could even completely open, artillery was already trying to flood in from enemy units. The troopers started to file out, and the ones at the front were already getting picked off like sitting ducks. Rice moved out as well and the sunlight immediately filled his visor in contrast to the dark cabin of the transport. He could hear shouts of pain coming through his comm-link. Bullets and laser blasts were all over the place. His eyes adjusted themselves to the light. Rice could see the troopers in front of him running towards the entrance of the tower. Pirates were coming in from the right, armed with heavy cannons and melee blades. He shot a few rounds in their general direction. There was no time to aim properly, he just needed to get to the entrance alive. One of the troopers up-ahead tripped and fell, and before Rice could even get to him, there was a flash of light and a burst of flames. Where he stood once, there was now a crater. Tanks were in visual range.

Once he got to the entrance, he threw a grenade out towards the enemy units, slowing them just enough for him to get to the stairs. As the squad leader, Rice chose to evacuate this particular building first for a reason. In it were the only people that ever allowed him to feel the love of a family, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to them. He had one objective in mind: to get to the 16th floor and rescue the Arans.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sergeant Rice?"

"Yes Adam, this is Rice, go ahead."

"Sir, I wanted to let you know that you have Pirate mechanized armor coming in at bearing 090."

"From the West, huh? How far?"

"About 3 miles, moving at 20 MPH."

"Thanks, son."

Rice knew he had very little time. Once the mechanized armor reaches the city, all hope would be lost. He doubled his pace up the stairs. The 16th floor was far, but worth it. He knew he should have been doing his best to secure all the floors, but right now, the only thing on his mind were the Arans. Rice couldn't afford to let anything happen to the them. He just couldn't.

People were rushing past him down the stairs, trying desperately to get to the transport. He tried looking for the Arans amongst the people rushing by. It was doubtful that they would be the type to just leave their dwelling so unceremoniously. They had worked so hard to get there, they weren't going to let go of it that easily.

Rice finally got to the 16th floor. He darted over to their apartment door and knocked authoritatively. "This is Sergeant Rice with the Galactic Federation, please open the door." No one answered.

Rice tried again. "This is Sergeant Rice with the Ga----"

"HOLD ON!" We're not ready yet!" he heard a woman inside say.

"Virginia. Please. It's Cornell. Open the door." Rice said calmly.

There was a short pause, and then Rice heard the clicks of locks unlocking and the door swung open. "Rice?"

"Virginia. It's so good to see you again."

They embraced. "Oh my God Cornell, its been so long. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"There wasn't enough time. I was put on the assignment last minute. Come on, we have to get out of here."

"But Cornell…" Virginia said with hopelessness. "We can't just leave everything. We can't start over again."

"I know, I know, but if we don't le---" Just then Rice was caught off guard as someone very small tackled him around the legs, and he almost lost his balance. He looked down and saw a very beautiful little girl staring back at him.

"Hey uncle Rice! It's Samus! Remember me?"

Rice bent down and picked her up. "Of course I remember you baby girl!"

"Hey I'm not a Baby anymore! I'm a big girl!"

"Oh of course! I almost forgot. You're a whole 3 years old now! Look at you you're so big and strong! And you're so smart too! Just a year ago you weren't able to talk, and now look at you!"

"I know Uncle Rice! I know everything now! I know my ABCs and my numbers, and how to add and subtract!"

"Hey Rice, how's it going?" He heard Rodney say from across the room.

"How ya doing Rodney? What are you feeding this girl? She has gotten so big!"

"I know, she eats her weight in food everyday. I tell her that one day she is gonna regret it when it catches up to her."

"Well guys." Rice said. "We really have got to go. There is very little time left before the Pirates overtake the city."

"That's what I told Virginia, but she refuses to leave." Rodney explained.

"I'll take them Pirates! Watch me! I'll fight them all at once!" Samus said with a face.

"I can't leave. Not yet." Virginia said with tears in her eyes. "Cornell, I know you can understand. Everything we have is here. We just can't leave like this."

"I know, Virginia. But, listen to me and your husband. If we don't leave now, you might not live to remember the things you lost."

"I know, but still. It's too difficult." She said, almost sobbing now.

"Think of your daughter. If we don't leave now, we could be putting her in harm's way. Do you want that for her?"

"No Cornell, but isn't there some other way. Can't the federation defend the city?"

"The forces are spread too thin. The pirates are attacking all over the galaxy. We only have enough manpower to evacuate as many people as we can to Sector Zero. Please Virginia, you must understand."

"Listen to Rice, dear. We are wasting valuable time." Rodney said, trying to console his wife.

Virginia sat silently for a while, and the only thing that could be heard were the occasional explosions and earthquakes outside.

"Please dear. We have to go." Rodney said, sitting next to her.

She opened her mouth to speak. "I hope… I hope those Pirates rot. Those evil creatures. I hope they burn and die a horrible death." Virginia said between sobs.

Rodney helped her up. And Rice, still carrying Samus, escorted them out of the apartment.

* * *

It was absolute mayhem out in the hallway. People were running scared out of their dwellings and down the only pair of stairs. Rice pushed through the crowd, and made room for the Arans to get by. Rice's comm-link came to life with Adam's voice.

"Sir, I just thought I would let you know that the transport was under heavy fire at the base of the tower, so the pilot's moved it to the roof."

"Even better." Rice replied. "We're closer to the roof anyway."

He now had to notify the chaotic crowds that there was a change of plans. Rice started escorting the Arans up the stairs when he saw one of his officer's heading the other way. "Private Skinner." Rice beckoned to him.

"Yes, Sergeant Rice." Skinner said.

"Help me get these people to the roof. The transport's been moved. Notify the others."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Where are we going?" Samus asked, still in Rice's arms.

"We're going Pirate hunting. How does that sound"  
"Awesome!"

Rice started going up the stairs, and he heard Private Skinner call everyone's attention behind him. "THE TRANSPORT HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE ROOF! ALL CIVILIANS AND PERSONNEL ARE ORDERED TO GO TO THE ROOF IMMEDIATELY." Skinner shouted over the anxious crowds.

The flow of people started to change direction, and it was now easier for Rice to escort the Arans up.

He was the first one to reach the final 20th floor. But before he could even open the door to the roof access, the door was blown off of its hinges, and Pirates could be seen on the other side.

"Virginia! Rodney! Get back!" Rice shouted as he started letting rounds fly at the oncoming Pirates. Cries of pain could be heard in Rice's comm-link, which were subsequently followed by Adam's voice. "The transport's been destroyed! I repeat the transport's been destroyed!" Rice felt his heart skip a beat.

"Skinner!" Rice heard himself say. "Help me retain these enemy units!"

Skinner hurried up the stairs and knelt down next to Rice, firing off round after round at the oncoming Pirates. One of them managed to dodge both Rice and Skinner's suppressive fire, and with his melee blade, he sliced off Skinner's arm, and in the same motion cleanly removed his head from his neck. Rice, now sprayed with blood, along with Samus, shot the Pirate in the head, blowing it cleanly off, and started pushing the crowd back. "Rodney, you and Virginia start heading back down!" Rodney acknowledged and started making his way down with his wife.

"Adam, I need you to allocate another transport to the tower. There are still many people here that need to be evacuated!"

"I'm way ahead of you sir. There is a transport waiting on an aerial docking platform at the 13th floor."

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO TO THE 13TH FLOOR NOW!" Rice screamed to get the crowd's attention. More Pirates were making pursuit, and Rice kept shooting rounds in their direction. He threw a grenade to help slow them down.

In an anxious panic, most of the crowd was able to make it to the platform on the 13th floor, where sure enough, there was a transport waiting, still intact, and hovering at the edge with it's bay doors open, welcoming people aboard. People started piling on in droves. It was a good thing these transports could hold upwards of a thousand people. Finally, it came down to just the Arans and Rice right outside of the bay doors. Officer's on the transport tried reaching out for Samus, who was still in Rice's arms. For some reason, outside of Rice's consciousness, he was unable to let go of Samus. He didn't know why, but he believed something terrible was going to happen if Samus got on first.

"Rodney, you and Virginia get on first!" Rice yelled over the thunder of the transports engines. They agreed and were helped on by the officers. Virginia then reached out to get Samus, from Rice's arms. But what happened next was something Rice never saw coming, and something he wished desperately would have never occurred.

Just as Rice held out Samus, and she was within inches of Virginia's loving arms, a projectile ripped into the hull of the transport, crippling it and sending it down in flames with every last soul onboard, including Virginia and Rodney Aran.

And the last image Samus and Rice ever had in their minds of Samus' indescribable parents, were their faces of peace, hope, and acceptance of their final moments as they fell further and further away in the torrent of flames that engulfed them on their way down.


End file.
